The present invention relates to decorating decks and, more particularly, to a decorative artwork mount for decks.
An exterior deck is a flat surface capable of supporting weight, similar to a floor, but typically constructed outdoors, often elevated from the ground, and usually connected to a building. Exterior decks are made mainly using treated wood and are unadorned. Many homes have beautiful and themed designs. However, the attached decks do not compliment the home decor.
As can be seen, there is a need for a decorative artwork mount for decks that allow users to compliment their home decor.